The central objective of this Center application is to understand the contribution of innate immunity to[unreadable] allergic asthma and, in addition to the use of human subjects, it will depend heavily on an experimental[unreadable] model of asthma developed by Dr. David Corry. Through this focus, the intent of this proposal is to define[unreadable] novel endogenous and exogenous mediators of allergic inflammation that potentially contribute to the[unreadable] expression of allergic asthma. In defining the importance of such innate inflammatory mediators, the[unreadable] broad, long-term objective of this proposal is to define new means for the prevention and therapy of allergic[unreadable] asthma and other allergic disorders. For each of the three projects comprising this application, the[unreadable] experimental asthma model is required for completion of the specific aims. The Animal Core B will provide[unreadable] services and expertise essential to participating investigators regarding their studies in mice and cells and[unreadable] tissues derived from mice. The expertise of the core is focused on the in vivo model of allergic lung[unreadable] inflammation and the performance of immunological assays relevant to the asthma model.[unreadable] Objectives and responsibilities of the Core: Core B will provide participating investigators with the expertise[unreadable] required for establishing the allergic lung inflammation model. It will further provide assistance, essential[unreadable] reagents and equipment for performance of physiological and immunological assays relevant to the allergy[unreadable] model. Core B leader, Dr. Corry, will review all data derived from studies conducted as part of the Core and[unreadable] ensure uniform, high quality and appropriate interpretation of data. The specific methods supported by[unreadable] Core B are:[unreadable] 1. Establishment of an animal model of asthma.[unreadable] 2. Physiological evaluation of airway hyperresponsiveness.[unreadable] 3. Detailed immunological anaysis of bronchoalveolar lavage fluid, cells and tissues of mice.[unreadable] 4. Collection, storage and distribution of mouse tissue and fluid samples.